Clodi-cz
by RiverSong26
Summary: My first fanfiction is in Czech, but I would try to make others as many as I can in English and I§m working on translation and continue of this story;-) Fanfikce je o 10. Doktorovi a Donně, při cestě za jejími rodiči než měli svatbu. Cestou, ale narazí na podivnou osobu, nedá se říct, že člověka a co se stane, si přečtěte.


,,Doktore, mohla bych mít na tebe prosbu?" řekla Donna, když byla spolu s Doktorem, který něco dělal na konzoli v TARDIS, na cestách časoprostorem. ,,Hmm..." odpověděl jen. ,,Chtěla bych se podívat na svoji rodiče ještě před svatbou, ještě před tím než se začali hádat, ještě před tím než táta umřel." řekla zasněně Donna a pokračovala: ,,Jestli je to teda možné, jestli to není proti Zákonům času nebo tak něco." ,,Ne, asi to není proti ,zákonům času'. Ale dej si pozor abys něco neprovedla..." pronesl Doktor a začal řídit TARDIS, která se celá zatřásla a začala vydávat své chrchlání a skuhrání a další podivné zvuky. Donna málem spadla, naštěstí se ale zachytla zábradlí a všichni dobře přistáli.

,,Kde jsme?" zeptala se Donna, když se TARDIS přestala třást. ,,Londýn, 1976. teda snad." Donna i Doktor zaběhli každý do jiné šatny se převléknout. Setkali se v hlavní ovládací místnosti. Donna měla na sobě tmavě modré šaty a Doktor si vzal smoking a motýlka. Donna se na něj udiveně podívala, protože ho v ničem jiném než jeho hnědém pruhovaném saku a plášti neviděla. Vyšli ven z TARDIS, Doktor nabídl Donně rámě, ta se chytla a vyrazili po náměstí na právě probíhající zábavu. Cestou Doktor řekl Donně: ,,Hlavně neoslovuj svoje rodiče mami, tati a nějak se k nim netul, chovej se, jako bysje neznala." ,,Jojojo, já vím nejsme malá holka."

Na plese nechyběli Donnini rodiče a mnoho dalších významných osobností, ale téměř žádná z nich nesahala po kotníky ani Doktorovi, na tož jedné osobě. Vyskytovala se v nespočetně mnoha pozemských i mimozemských příbězích. Byla to bohyně, antičtí řekové ji uctívali jako Athény, Artemis či Aphroditu, vím asi si teď říkáte, že to jsou tři bohyně, ale to jsou jen tři tváře mimozemšťanky Eelordin Clodi a antičtí řekové nejsou jediní, kdo přestrojenou Clodi uctívali, mezi další patří například staří Egypťané, velký Řím i další, především však byla mýtus, poslední svého druhu. Clodi je oheň i voda, bouře i klid, známo i neznámo, je chytrá, hbitá, statečná, mocná, mocnější je než sám Doktor. Byla to žena, která střílela z prstu, luku či kuše, šípy lásky i nenávisti. Doktor o ní však nevěděl, nevěděl ani nic o tom, že někdo jako Eelordinci existují či existovali a o jejich planetě už vůbec. Clodi, ale Doktora znala dobře, velmi dobře, odkud?, to nikdo neví, snad jen Clodi nebo možná Doktor v budoucnosti. Clodi dokáže mnoho úžasných věcí, o kterých se dá povídat až až, ale zpět k našemu příběhu.

Clodi byla na tom plese, kvůli páru, nějakým Nobelům, kterým se má narodit dcera, ale strašně se hádali, tak jim chtěla pomoc. Nenápadně si vzala sklenici vína a dělala, že se zajímá o víno, mezitím však namířila na pár a vystřelila. Najednou jí však do rány vběhla žena v tmavěmodrých šatech a trefila ji šipka, která měla trefit budoucí paní Nobelovou. ,,No, nevadí, ještě že nejsou lezby," řekla si pro sebe Clodi. Pan Nobel odstrčil ženu, se kterou tu byl a začal se líbat s Donnou. ,,Donnooo..." řekl muž ve smokingu, Donnu odtrhl a vší silou odtáhl do TARDIS. Žena si odvedla svého budoucího manžela domů, kde ho zamkla a vrátila se zpět na ples jako Doktor. Clodi se zamyslela, tohle je určitě Doktor, pokud tu ta Donna byla s ním... a sakra, pak tohle je Nobelova dcera, tak to je špatné, moc moc špatné, musím rychle zmizet. Clodi se rozhléhla, jestli ji nikdo nepozoruje a luskla prsty. Čekala, že se objeví doma, ale nic se nestalo. ,,Sakra, Doktor už to tu stihl zastítit. Jsem v pořádku, dokud si nenasadí ty své legrční 3D brýle nebo se mi nepodívá do hlavy, dokážu ho sice vyblokovat, ale on pozná, že ho blokuji a tím se prozradím..." najednou její myšlenky přerušil Doktor, který se stejně jako budoucí paní Nobelová, už vrátil na ples: ,,Smím prosit?" a natáhl ruku ke Clodi, která chtěla tanec odmítnout, ale vždyť to je jen tanec, nic se jí nastane a navíc umí tančit skvěle, tak přikývla a vyrazila s Doktorem na parket.

,,Krásný ples, nemyslíte si?" zeptal se Doktor a Clodi odpověděla: ,,Ano, ale byla jsem už na lepších." ,,To já také, jak se jmenujete?",,Jane Smithová, a vy?",,Já jsem john Smith,",,Vážně? Odkud jste?",,Z Glasgow.",,Já jsem z Londýna.",,Jste vdaná, máte děti?",,Jsem vdaná, šťastně vdaná a mám tři děti,",,Aha, Já jsem... je to komplikované, ale moje první žena i děti zemřely... ve válce.",,To mi je líto, moji rodiče zemřeli ve válce",,Vážně?! To je mi, ale náhoda." Clodi se podívala na hodiny a dostala nápad: ,,Pane Smithe, ráda jsem vás poznala, ale už je skoro půlnoc, musím jít, nashledanou." a vyběhla z plesu pryč.

Venku se Clodi pokusila teleportovat domů, Doktor snad zastřešil celé města pomyslela si, když se jí to nepodařilo. Všimla si, že Doktor vyšel ven, měla dvě možnosti, buď bude předstírat, že jde domů a musela by se dostat až za město, což je docela daleko, nebo vběhne do TARDIS, čímž se prozradí, vypne t co ji tu drží, vyjde ven a teleportuje se domů. Musela se velmi rychle rozhodnout, vtom na ni Dotkor zavolal: ,,Madam, víte že jste mrtvá, nemáte tep." Clodi zvolila možnost dvě: ,,Teda, na to že jste Doktor, neumíte tep měřit, mám ho pouze nízký, nikoli žádný a v běhla do TARDIS. Byla to pravda, Clodi tep měla, ale mnohem nižší než lidé, kolem 30 tepů za minutu v klidu, což jí, díky její mimozemské, nepatrně jiné stavbě dýchací soustavy -dokázala vdechovat čistý kyslík- a celého jejího těla, bohatě stačilo. Na to, že měla jehlové podpatky, běžela Clodi dost rychle, aby vypla pole, vyběhla ven a teleportovala se než se k ní Doktor dostal. Doma Clodi popadla svůj luk a když se natahovala pro šíp, objevila se zpět v Londýně na náměstí, neboť zapomněla na Doktorův sonický šroubovák. Pokusila se teleportovat ještě dvakrát, ale potom, co ji Doktor, pokaždé do sekundy, vrátil zpět, sebrala ze země kamínek, hodila ho za Doktora a ten malý okamžik, kdyse Doktor za kamínkem podíval, jí stačil na teleportaci, sebrání náhodného šípu a až pak se kvůli šroubováku, objevila zpět na náměstí.

Clodi vložila šíp do luku, napjala tětiva a zamířila na Doctora, podívala se na koncovku svého šípu, která byla křiklavě žlutá. ,,Výborně," pochválila se Clodi, protože šípy s křiklavě žlitou koncovkou jsou plné jedu pro osoby s dvěma srdci, jako Páni času. ,,Kdo jsi?" zeptal se Dotkor. ,,Clodi," odpověděla dívka. ,,Mohla bys, prosím, odložit ten luk? Nejsem ozbrojen," ,,Já vím, Doktor vždy bojuje beze zbraní a ten luk nehodlám odložit." ,,Dobře, jak chceš," řekl Doktor, vyndal šroubovák, něco na něm přenastavil, zmáčkl tlačítko a Clodiin luk držel v tu chvíli v ruce on, ale na Clodi nemířil. ,,Planeta původu?" zeptal se. ,,Hádej, jestli jsi tak chytrý, jak se říká, uhodneš, pokud jsi však hloupý, jako všichni ostatní Páni Času, nikdy to nezjistíš." odpověděla Clodi. ,,Vše, co o tobě vím je, že máš hodně nízký tep, ale to mám alespoň čtvrtina mimozemšťanů. Jak mi to má pomoc?" ,,kolik je ti let?" ,,Tak osobní otázka hned na začátek. No dobře, je mi 903." ,,Aha, tak nic, ptej se na otázky zjišťovací, které ti pomohou." ,,Proč jsi se mě ptala na věk? my se ještě setkáme?" ,,Ano, z tvého pohledu ano." ,,Potkali jsme se už?" ,,Já tebe ano, ale ty mě ještě ne." ,,Vypadáš takhle normálně nebo měníš podobu?" ,,Takhle normálně vypadám, nejsem Zygon, nebo něco podobného." ,,Existuje tvá planeta ještě?" ,,Jak se to vezme, já jsem celý svůj život strávila na Zemi, ale domovská planeta mého druhu už neexistuje?" ,,Byla zničena jiným mimozemským druhem?" ,,V podstatě ano, ale ne přímo." ,,Mluvíš v hádankách, jaký mimozemský druh zničil vaši planetu?" ,,ŠPATNĚ POLOŽENÁ OTÁZKA," ,,Alespoň jsem to zkusil. Pokud je tvá domovská planeta zničena, jsi poslední svého druhu, jako já?" ,,Ano, jsem poslední svého druhu, ale ty nejsi." ,,Jak to, že nejsem? Prosím odpověz, netýká se to toho kdo jsi... kolik je ještě Pánů času?" ,,No dobře, ale neměla bych ti to říkat. 4 včetně tebe, 2 muži a 2 ženy. Ty, tvůj nepřítel, tvá dcera a tvá budoucí manželka." ,,Jak je možné, že to všechno víš?" ,,Protože růžový bagr skáče na stromě a plete kakao..." ,,Dobře, vzdávám se vyhrála jsi." ,,Doktore, jsi stejně hloupý jako všichni ostatní Páni času. Vzpomeň si na jméno Doktor, vybral sis ho a to jméno něco znamená, vzpomeň si na svůj slib." Doktor si v ho v hlavě odříkal: ,,Žádná krutost ani zbabělost, nevzdávat se, neustupovat..."

,,Doktore, právě jsi se vzdal. Má planeta je již dávno mrtvá, za její zkázu mohou Páni času, bývali jsme vyspělejší rasa než vy, nebyli jsme ale tak proslavení, nemotali jsme se do věcí, do kterých nám nic není, téměř nikdo o nás nevěděl. Já jsem poslední svého druhu, moji rodiče mne nechali na Zemi při našem výletu. Já jsem Clodi, pro některé bohyně, záchrana i zkáza, klid i bouře, válka, inteligence i krása v jednom, jsem mocná, mocnější než si dovedeš představit," Clodi domluvila, silou vůle si přitáhla svůj luk svůj luk zpět. Doktor na ni jen zíral, po chvíli začal mluvit: ,Jak to myslíš, že Páni času zničili tvou planetu a stále jsem nepochopil, kdo jsi." ,,Nepochopil, neboť jsi JEN Pán času. Mou planetu zničila černá díra vytvořena Pány času, aby zničili Daleky, kteří obklíčili naši planetu, řekli jste si: ,,Nevadí, když zanikne pár nezajímavých planet, pokud to bude znamenat konec Dalekům." S Daleky jsme si poradili hladce, ale nestihli jsme zároveň při tom zastavit i černou díru, která nakonec spolkla celou hvězdnou soustavu společně s mou planetou. Časová válka, pak byla z toho důvodu, že na naši planetu útočili všichni Dalekové, kromě jedné bitevní lodi s několika Daleky na palubě, z kterých vznikli ti, s kterými jste bojovali v Poslední Velké Časové Válce." Doktor jen žasl: ,,Jak jsi tohle zjistila? Tvrdila jsi, že celý svůj život žiješ na Zemi." ,,To ano, ale podnikám výpravy, nemysli jsi že jsi jediný, co cestuje časem, vše co ti říkám jsem na vlastní oči viděla." ,,Ty jsi cestovala zpět do Časové války?! To je nemožné, vždyť je zamčená pod časový zámen, tam je nemožné se dostat." ,,Doktore, Doktore, Doktore, jen téměř nemožné, já neměla nejmenší problém se tam dostat ani TARDIS neměla, kdyby ji řídil někdo schopnější než ty. Věděla jsem, že nesmím zasáhnout, bylo to těžké, ale vydržela jsem to." Fajn, dejme tomu, že vše co jsi řekla je pravda, ale vážně mi moc nepomáháš, uhádnout, kdo jsi." ,,Co je tohle za šíp?" ,,Jak to mám asi vědět?!" ,,Co zkusit šroubovák?" Doktor vzal sonický šroubovák, zasvítil na šíp a řekl: ,,Aha,ale to se dá sehnat na každém černém trhu, kam se občas vydám, pro no... zpět k problému." ,,A dá se na černém trhu sehnat i tohle?" řekla Clodi a vystřelila šíp po Doktorovi. Tomu se podařilo šíp chytit, bohužel však za špičku a jed se mu rozlil po celém těle. Doktor sebou začal škubat, Clodi ho zachránila šipkou s protijedem, kterou po něm vystřelila. ,,Dobře, děkovat ti nebudu, protože kdybys mě nestřelila, nepotřeboval bych zachránit..." Clodi si odfrkla a Doktor pokrčoval: ,,Střílet šipky z prstu neumí téměř nikdo, takže pokud dám všechny informace dohromady, znamená to, že jsi... Ale to není možné, to je přímo nemožné! Ty jsi... Ty jsi... Ty jsi Eelordin! Jednou jsem o vás četl, nikdy jsem nevěřil, že existujete, nikdy jsem žádného nepotkal a téměř nic o vás nevím..." ,,Více se dozvíš později." Clodi se rozesmála, chytla Doktora za ruku, luskla prsty druhé ruky a i sním se teleportovala domů.

,,Udělej si pohodlí, manžel není doma," řekla. ,,Ty máš manžela?! vždyť jsi řekla že žádní další Eelordi už nejsou" ,,Kdo říká, že je Eelord?" ,,Dobře a kdo je?" ,,Člověk, ale prodloužila jsem mu život, abych s ním mohla prožít celý svůj život." ,, O...K..." řekl Doktor snažící se pobrat, co se stalo. ,,Dáš si banán?" ,,Jak víš, že miluju banány?" Clodi mu banán dala a usmála se na něj. ,,Dobře, pokud mi pomůžeš Donnu vrátit do normálního stavu, tak tě možná ani nepotrstám za to, co jsi provedla." ,,Ale no tak Doktore, sám víš že bys neměl nejmenší šanci, ale Donnu a jejího otce navrátím zpět." ,,Brillantní, jak to provedeme?" Clodi vzala Doktora za ruku a odvedla ho z kuchyně do její zbrojírny, dá-li se to tak nazvat.

V přední části místnosti byly všude luky, šípy a meče, v zadní pak více méně laboratoř na míchání látek, které Clodi dávala do luků a šipek. ,,Jaký je plán?" zeptal se Doktor, potom co si prohlédl místnost. ,,Použijeme tyhle šipky nebo šípy, které z nich chceš použít?" ,,Jaká jsou por a proti?" ,,Šípy jsou větší a nápadnější, ale stačí zásah na oblečení. Šipky jsou menší, nenápadnější, ale je nutný zásah na holou kůži." ,,Hmm... asi šípy." ,,Dobře, je na tom kryt abys náhodou nezasáhl sám sebe" Clodi podala Doktorovi šíp s krytem. ,,Kryt před akcí sundáš a hodíš šíp po Donně, pochybuju že umíš střílet dobře z luku. já si vezmu na starost jejího otce. Jde se na to." ,,Allons-y"řekl Doktor, Clodi ho chytla za ruku, luskla prsty a teleportovali se přímo před TARDIS. ,,Jdeme na to, víš kam?" zeptala se Clodi Doktora. ,,Jasně, že jo, Donna spí v TARDIS. otázka je jestli ty víš kam jít," ,,Nemám nejmenší tušení a vůbec mi to nevadí" ,,Ale pro teleportaci potřebuješ vědet přesné místo a souřadnice." ,,Já ne, neboťnepoužívám klasický teleport ani manipulátor časového víru (Vortex Manipulator), ahoj uvidíme se," řekla Clodi, luskla prsty a zmizela. ,,Ale..." řekl Doktor pouze a vešel do TARDIS.

Došel k Donně do ložnice a když se podíval do postele, byla prázdná. Doktor se zděsil, oběhl všechny ostatní ložnice, kontrolní místnost, ale Donna nikde. ,,Problém Doktore?" ozval se hlas. Doktor se otočil, ale nikdo tam nebyl. ,,Jsem tady" řekl opět hlas. Doktor se podíval na zeď, kde byla Clodi. ,,Co tam děláš?" ,,Tohle je jen obrazovka, jsem v TARDIS u bazénu a hele kdo je tady se mnou." řekla Clodi a ukázala Donnu. ,,Já tě zabiju" vykřikl Doktor ,,Já tady lítám jak blázen po celé TARDIS a vy jste u bazénu?!" ,,My víme, sledujeme tě a oba víme, že nemáš šanci mě zabít." Doktor zavrčel a vydal se k bazénu. Když spatřil Donnu, hodil po ní šíp, Donna se, ale uhla a šíp zasáhl Clodi. Doktor k ní přiběhl, jestli je v pořádku. Clodi vzala šíp a hodila ho, co nejdál nad bazánem, kde se otevřelo okno, kterým šíp propadl k ní domů. ,,Jsem v naprostém pořádku, protože tenhle truhlík..." podívala se na Doktora: ,,zapomněl sundat kryt a i kdyby ho sundal, na mě tyhle šípy nefungují."

,,Clodi, nechceš s námi cestovat?" zeptal se Doktor něžně. Clodi se usmála a odpověděla: ,,Díky, ale ne. Však si mě ještě užiješ. Já už budu muset jít, Donno, ráda jsem tě poznala, dej na sebe pozor. Doktore, pamatuj si tři věci. za prvé, kdyby jsi potřeboval mou pomoc, můžeš mi kdykoli zavolat," Clodi dala Doktorovi papírek s jejím telefoním číslem a pokračovala: ,,Dobře ho opatruj, bude se ti hodit. za druhé za necelý rok by ses měl objevit ve škole na gymnásiu, tak předstírej inspektora, vyžádej si studenty 4 a 14 z kvarty, vezmi je na výlet v TARDIS, já odporučuji starověký Řím. za třetí, ještě se uvidíme, tak na mě nezapomeň." Dokončila Clodi, políbila Doktora na čelo a zmizela.

 _příběh pokračuje episodou Ukradená země ( Stolen Earth)_

KONEC

 **AN: příběh má ještě pokračování. Bude ho možnost nalézt v anglické verzi příběhu**


End file.
